mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheick Kongo
French | birth_date = | birth_place = Paris, France | fightingoutof = Paris, France | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Savate | rank = blue belt in BJJ | stance = | team = Wolfslair MMA Academy | trainer = Anthony McGann | yearsactive = 2000–present | kickboxingwins = 19 | kickboxingkowins = 17 | kickboxinglosses = 5 | kickboxingkolosses = | kickboxingdraws = | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 15 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = 1 | mmadeclosses = 4 | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | other = | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = | boxrec = | sherdog = 2193 }} Cheick Guillaume OuedraogoState Of Nevada (born May 17, 1975) is a professional French heavyweight mixed martial artist and kickboxer currently fighting in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He currently trains with Quinton "Rampage" Jackson and Michael Bisping at the Wolfslair MMA Academy. Early life Born to a Burkinabe mother and a Congolese father, Kongo began training in martial arts when he was 5 years old, learning Kendo and Karate. As he grew older, he began to expand his repertoire and trained in Muay Thai, kickboxing and Greco-Roman wrestling. At age 19, he learned of Pencak Silat, an Indonesian martial art, and was coached by Charles Joussot and Franck Roppers.http://www.team-kongo.over-blog.com/pages/English-1552540.html Mixed martial arts career On June 10, 2001, Kongo began his professional career by knocking out Doog Ward. Kongo then followed up that win with a TKO over Dave van der Veen. He then lost his first professional MMA fight to Rodney Faverus by decision. He also tapped from strikes in the second round of a bout with Gilbert Yvel, but managed a ledger of 7-2-1 before signing with the UFC. UFC Career Kongo entered the UFC to fight Gilbert Aldana at UFC 61, whom he beat by TKO due to a doctor stoppage. Kongo followed up with a win over UFC newcomer Christian Wellisch by KO due to a knee strike, before losing to UFC newcomer Carmelo Marrero at UFC 64. Then, Kongo defeated Assuerio Silva by majority decision at UFC 70. At UFC 75 on September 8, 2007, he defeated Mirko Filipović by unanimous decision. He fought against Heath Herring at UFC 82, losing by split decision. At UFC 87 he fought against UFC newcomer Dan "The Viking" Evensen, whom he defeated by first-round TKO. Kongo fought at UFC 92 on December 27, 2008 where he beat former Cage Rage British Heavyweight champion Mustapha Al Turk by TKO. Kongo dropped Al Turk with two right hands. Kongo pounced on Al Turk with elbows and punches, opening up a big cut above the eye.UFC 92 Play-by-Play Referee Steve Mazzagatti stopped the fight after 4:37 of the first round. In his next fight he then defeated Antoni Hardonk at UFC 97http://mma.fanhouse.com/2009/02/06/ufc-97-cheick-kongo-antoni-hardonk-liddell-shogun-silva-leite/ by second-round TKO. Kongo replaced Heath Herring at UFC 99 to face the up and coming Cain Velasquez in the co-main event. It had been reported that if he was to defeat Velasquez, Kongo would earn a title shot in July against the winner of the UFC 100 Heavyweight Championship between Brock Lesnar and Frank Mir. This was not to be, as Kongo lost to Velasquez by unanimous decision in a one-sided affair that saw Cain being out-boxed by the kickboxer on the feet, but delivering effective ground and pound whenever the bout went to the floor. Kongo was then booked to face Frank Mir at UFC 107. During the pre-fight talk, Mir constantly disrespected Kongo, stating that he had no ground game. This indeed turned out to be true as Mir was awarded a submission victory just 72 seconds into the first round, after connecting with a clean left hook that dropped Kongo, before finishing him with a guillotine choke. Kongo defeated Paul Buentello on March 21, 2010 at UFC LIVE: Vera vs. Jones by submission due to strikes. Titles * 2005 King of Colosseum tournament champion * 2005 Rings World champion * 2004 King of the Ring Heavyweight champion * 2004 Muay Thai World champion * 2003 Intercontinental Muay Thai champion * 2002 Rings European champion * 2001 Rings European Vice champion * European Savate champion Mixed martial arts record See also *List of male mixed martial artists *List of male kickboxers References External links *Official Cheick Kongo MySpace * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:French kickboxers Category:French mixed martial artists Category:French people of Burkinabé descent Category:French people of Democratic Republic of the Congo descent de:Cheick Kongo fr:Cheick Kongo ja:シーク・コンゴ pt:Cheick Kongo